criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh Holub
Hugh B. Holub is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Holub portrayed a priest in a flashback in the Season Six episode "With Friends Like These...". Filmography *Mercy Street (2017) as Blankenship *Lethal Weapon (2016) as Judge Groban *The Fosters (2016) as Weight Inspector *Stranger Things (2016) as Scientist (4 episodes) *The Inspectors (2016) as Wendell Floyd *Scorpion (2016) as Redick *Recovery Road (2016) as Priest *CSI: Cyber (2016) as Darryl Ford *Alibi (2016) as Priest (short) *Jane the Virgin (2015) as Officiant *Bad Sister (2015) as Father Macey *Devious Maids (2015) as Dr. Stuart Haskell (2 episodes) *Rizzoli & Isles (2015) as Steve *The Frontier (2015) as Customer *How to Get Away with Murder (2014) as Angry Spectator #2 *Family Tools (2013) as Driver *Happy Endings (2013) as Reverend *Revenge (2012) as Detective *Days of Our Lives (2012) as Hayes (2 episodes) *L.A. Noire (2011) as Benjamin Keever (video game, voice) *Criminal Minds - "With Friends Like These..." (2011) TV episode - Priest *The Boulevard (2011) as Dr. Sinsky *Grey's Anatomy (2011) as Ben *Undercovers (2010) as Dutch Physicist *Radio Free Albemuth (2010) as Oral Surgeon *Brothers & Sisters (2010) as The Judge *Beautysleep Symphony (2010) as Harvey *Desperate Housewives (2009) as Allen *Ghost Whisperer (2009) as Male Ghost *Brüno (2009) as Focus Group Curmudgeon *Pushing Daisies (2008) as Judge *Dimples (2008) as Doctor Griley *The Bucket List (2007) as County Health Director *My Name Is Earl (2007) as Ultrasound Doctor *Eyes (2007) as IRS Agent *Sleepwalk (2006) as Mr. Radford (short) *Two and a Half Men (2006) as Man *Boston Legal (2005) as Foreperson *NYPD Blue (2004) as Attorney *NCIS (2004) as Superintendent *Monk (2004) as Lester's Shift Supervisor *Summerland (2004) as Mailman *Miracles (2003) as George *Down the Barrel (2003) as Mr. Caldwell (video) *The Practice (1998-2003) as Prosecutor #2/Attorney Harold Caltrow (2 episodes) *Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) as Professor *The Last Will (2001) as Edward *Touched by an Angel (2001) as Doctor (uncredited) *The Invisible Man (2001) as Fullerton (2 episodes) *Family Law (2001) as Ethan Walker *The King of Queens (2000) as George *Party of Five (1999) as Karl *Melrose Place (1996-1999) as Board Member/Mr. Williams (3 episodes) *Charmed (1998) as Pharmacist *NightMan (1997) as Dr. Carlson *Tidal Wave: No Escape (1997) as Financial Analyst *Silk Stalkings (1997) as Pharmacist *Diagnosis Murder (1997) as Jim Tucker *Boston Common (1997) as Congressman Deamer *Everybody Loves Raymond (1996) as Funeral Director *Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1996) as Carpool Man *Malibu Shores (1996) as Judge *Animal Instincts II (1994) as Fred (video) *Desire (1993) as FBI Agent *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1993) as Mr. Jessup *Running Mates (1992) as Foreign Policy Writer *Picket Fences (1992) as FBI Agent #1 *Wings (1991) as Hari Krishna #2 *Tales from the Crypt (1991) as Al *Sisters (1991) as He *Dark Justice (1991) as Judge Trivers *Gabriel's Fire (1990) as Agent Cooper *L.A. Law (1988) as Schlub #2 *The Malibu Bikini Shop (1986) as Marshal #2 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs